Electronic devices such as electronic book readers (“e-book readers”), cellular telephones, portable media players, desktop computers, laptops, tablet computers, netbooks, and the like, may utilize human input devices. Human input devices (HIDs) may include, for example, switches or buttons activated by pressure from a human user.
Various factors determine the location of a button on an electronic device. These factors include form factor of the device, percentage of front surface area allocated to a display, look and feel, or functions of the devices. Assignment of a frequently used function to a particular button, located in a position most convenient to the user, enhances the user experience. For example, an electronic device may use buttons disposed around a perimeter of the device's case to accept user input. These actions may include turning pages on an e-book device, advancing to the next song on an audio device, or navigating a web page.
Existing buttons disposed on an edge along the perimeter of a device have had a hinge located near an inboard edge of the buttons (i.e., an edge located laterally inward of an edge of the device). However, buttons with such inboard hinges are prone to accidental activation. Inadvertent or unintended pressure during handling of the device may result in registration of an unwanted input.
Additionally, buttons disposed on the edge of an electronic device and having inboard hinges may not have a smooth reveal. The reveal is the line or visible edge resulting from a joint between two components. Traditionally, achieving a smooth reveal for buttons disposed on the edge of an electronic device has been challenging given the underlying mechanism of the button. Where the reveal is not smooth, damage to buttons may occur. For example, a projecting button may snag when a user inserts or removes an electronic device from a cover. The snag may inadvertently activate the button and/or damage the button.